Boys Night Out
by the-lady-of-mist-haven
Summary: Why David does not seem happy with Emma's return? Post season 4 finale speculations. CC brotop. A place fro my CC brotop fics.
1. Boys Night Out

**Boys Night Out**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT_

_AN: This was supposed to be a Captain Charming Hood story. But it turns out I'm a Captain Charming trash. Big thanks for my lovely__ kath2609__, for being my beta and trying to fix my mess-ups with tenses._

He was literally pushed through the doors. She said he needed to spend some time with his mates, that they had probably missed him. He needed a night out and she needed some bonding time with the girls - the girls being her mother, Regina and some other ladies invited to Granny's. If he was honest with himself, he knew he needed that too. A Boys Night Out .

Two weeks had passed since her return. Two weeks without a villain to defeat or conflict to be solved, a time of total bliss, filled with soft touches, family dinners, time spent with Henry and hours and hours of lovemaking. Always together, for every minute of the day. The townsfolk were already joking that they were joined at the hips. The Prince did not take it well. But in contrast to previous situations when David had not been happy with them spending so much time together, Killian had no idea which of them Emma's father was jealous of. They had become very close during Emma's absence. David supported almost all of his ideas, helped plan the rescue mission or just sat with him by the docks sharing rum- in small amounts of course.

So he found himself strolling towards the Rabbit Hole on a warm April evening. A slight breeze was coming from the bay, making him relax a bit. The smell of sea had always calmed him; after all he had been a pirate captain for a long time. He smiled to himself, thinking about Emma and her insistence on him having a 'free night'. It might have been free of her company but she would be on his mind regardless of her presence.

He actually looked forward to spending time with his mates. Robin would be working, so he would not have a proper drinking companion, but David was always hilarious while drunk. The prince could not hold his alcohol, even if his life depended on it.

Killian had found both men waiting for him at the bar. His highness was already drinking- gin, he guessed by the smell of it and talking with one of the dwarfs. The outlaw managed the bar, and seemed to have predicted, he was on his way, because a glass of his favorite rum waited for him at the counter.

Robin nodded his head " Killian."

The pirate took the glass from the bar and saluted the Rabbit Hole's patrons in a welcoming gesture.

"Glad to see you amongst the living again, pirate," the outlaw said, leaning against the counter. "I almost organized a search party." A smile appeared on the bartender's face. "Thought you were lost at sea or something."

Killian rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to even address that." A hand patted him on his back.

"Good to see you too mate."

Killian turned to face him.

"There you are" he said. "I was starting to wonder, If you would show up at all".

"Did you miss me already Dave?"

"Well Killian, I hate to inform you but I am a married man." The prince faked offence, putting his hand to his heart. " Although to be truthful, I only see you at family dinners now. No midnight strolls down to the docks, campfire conversations about the meaning of life, even our babysitting dates are over."

The pirate rolled his eyes. He was spending too much time with Emma.

"Those babysitting dates consisted mainly of running after the little prince, so he would not hurt himself. And I have been the one doing most of it". Killian pointed an accusing finger towards David.

" It's not my fault, my son finds playing tag with you amusing" the prince bantered back. "At least we had some time to talk between your rounds. We never have the time to do it lately" He pushed a little, looking quite thoughtful.

"So how are things going with Emma?"

The pirate shrugged.

"Are you sure you really want to know mate?" he asked.

"No. Not really." Davit put his glass to Killian's. "Cheers".

The bar filled will laughter and conversations. Killian had not remembered a happier time in his life. Leroy came by to take some shots with the prince and was surprisingly nor grumpy towards him. Stories of old times filled The Rabbit Hole. Former members of his crew came with Mr. Smee for a round of drinking games and some terribly sung shanties. The night carried on with friendly banter, between three mates. Glasses filled up almost magically, when emptied. Just your typical Boy's Night Out.

—

It was two in the morning and most of the patrons had already left the establishment. After sharing a drink with almost everyone, David was drunk. He nursed a glass of Scotch with knotted eyebrows, as if trying to remember something. Then he looked straight at the pirate.

"You!" the prince pointed a shaky finger at Killian."You are banging my daughter!"

The pirate shoot him an offended look " I do not bang Dave…" A smug smile appeared on his face. "However…"

"Don't!" David held out a hand to stop him. "I don't need a flowery speech about your sex life…especially since it's WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Killian simply smiled into his glass of rum. While the prince was totally wasted, he was quite sober. Over 300 hundred years of drinking rum had paid off. Well that and not mixing drinks.

"OK, your highness" Robin said, throwing a cloth over his shoulder. "I think you have had enough". He took the glass out of David's hands.

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you!" His head almost hit the counter. The outlaw and the pirate exchanged amused looks. Killian put some bills in Robin hand.

"Come on Dave. I am going to escort you safely to your quarters. I'm sure Milady Snow would not be pleased, if you collapsed on her threshold." He put his hand on the prince's shoulder and helped him off his chair. Then he threw a limp arm around his own neck and led out his friend from the bar.

"You know I love you, mate" David babbled.

"Of course you do" He tried to help the prince keep his balance, which proved quite difficult considering David's weight advantage - and inability to walk unaided. David stopped him, putting his hand on the pirate's chest.

"You know, I'm happy for you? Both of you," he said quite soberly. " You both deserve to be happy. There has been too much pain in your lives. It's good to see you smiling again."

Killian felt touched. I was indeed a wonderful feeling, to have a friend.

"Thank you.' he answered with sincerity in his voice.

"I would just feel happier if you weren't banging my daughter" the prince gibbered again

Killian's laughter filled the empty street.


	2. The Dress Issue

**The Dress Issue: Contribution to Captain Charming Friday.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

_AN: This ridiculous short is my contribution to Captain Charming Friday. Big thank you for my beta: captain-k-jones._

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress." Killian pointed a finger at David.

"Come on mate! It'll be so much fun!" David waved his hands around with a little too much enthusiasm. "Where's your sense of adventure? You are a pirate!"

"Former pirate, mate!" he argued on principle.

"Is Captain Hook afraid of a little dress up?" the prince dared him. "Chickening out?'

Killian sighed with resignation.

"As you well know, Prince Charming" some teasing sarcasm dripped from his lips. "I am not a coward. I just do not find anything amusing in running around Storybrooke in women's garb. "Believe me, I had done that before during my pirating days, and it was not a pleasant thing" he said.

"Are you telling me you are old for this mate?" there was a serious tone in David's voice, as he put a comforting hand on the pirates shoulder, which contrasted with his wide grin quite obviously.

"Try wearing a corset" the pirate mumbled under his breath, eyes interested in some dirt on the pavement. By some miraculous fate design, David had not heard him.

"What did you say?" the prince looked at his mate suspiciously, eyes searching for something out of the ordinary.

"Nothing." Killian assured him a little too quickly. " But if I'm wearing a dress, as you call them, you're wearing the guyliner." Deflecting was good tactic, he had learnt it a long time ago.

"Hey. I could totally pull it off!" David had raised his hand to his heart, mocking an offended gesture, as they walked towards Granny's. Killian just smiled.

"I don't want to dampen your enthusiasm Dave, but where in the bloody hell are we going to find that kind of gowns ?" the pirate asked a little bit curious.

Prince Charming smiled mischievously.

"Regina said she'll help us."

—–

Residents of Storybrooke were endowed with a very interesting sight on one particular October evening. Namely Captain Hook and Prince Charming as they strolled towards Granny's in full ball gowns, corset and all. They moved with poise and grace, red and violet satin, respectively, hugged their frames. The eye-sorry-guyliner, was perfectly drawn around their eyes. Golden and ebony hair blew in the evening wind. Heads held high. True princesses in every way. No one could say they were not able to pull it off. This Halloween Party was going to be the one Storybrooke would never forget that.


	3. Intent does matter

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

_AN: A silly short in celebration of Captain Charming Friday. Thanks to captain-k-jones and zengoalie._

_Although, I do intend to hold it over your heads for a very long time._

He had thought that the pirate was exaggerating, trying to lighten up the situation, but no. He did mean it quite literally.

Ever since Emma had ceased being The Dark One, Killian made his life goal to try everything the modern world had to offer. And he often dragged David into it. He wanted to try wonderful things, adventurous things, and sometime even crazy things.

Every time, every damn time, he wanted to make the prince do something stupid, he pulled that puppy look of his and the _Well, you did kill me that one time mate. I think some compensation for my suffering is in order _speech.

To his misfortune, David was prone to it. He just could not handle Killian's big blue puppy eyes and the memory of Emma's terrified face when he had stabbed the pirate with his sword.

That's why he went scuba diving in Maine's cold waters, jumped out of a plane with a parachute (how did they even get planes in Storybrooke?), rode a bull, played drunk darts, and and countless other activities..

That's why he now stood at the edge of a cliff over a river with protective helmet on his head, safety belts on his chest, and attached to a zip line. It wouldn't be so bad, if it was a simple slide. But no- Killian had to make this unbearable.

It all started with lady's netflix night. The men left the loft for a drink at the Rabbit's Hole. A few drinks turned into a fascinating conversation about extreme sports and Killian had decided he wanted to try zip lining. David, of course, had to agree to do it with him.

"You did kill me that one time mate."

It did not sound all that bad, until they had arrived back at the loft and the pirate spotted _Outlander _on the TV screen. He seemed fascinated by kilts, claimed they were an extremely courageous outfit, worthy of a man with guts. Somehow, he managed to convince a drunk David that they just had to wear them.

That left the prince standing on the edge of the cliff wearing the damned man skirt. Although ,he had to admit... the plaid looked good on him.

"Ready, mate?" the pirate asked him.

David sighed and slid first down the line. Closing his eyes, he prayed to all gods above, hoping that Killian had forgone his habit and had not gone commando under his kilt.


	4. Rum

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

_AN: A silly short. Thanks for my betas. _

"Bro!"

"Mate!"

"BRO!"

"MATE!"

Emma groaned, holding her head in her hands. This was starting to get annoying.

"Why didn't you hide that rum barrel better?" she pointed an accusing finger towards Mary Margaret.

"Hey you know how your father gets when he is in his cleaning spree" the princess raised her own hands in defence. "He checked all the cupboards."

"_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of the rum…_" could be heard in the tiny loft in drunken, out of tune singing.

"That rum was really old." Emma sighed in a tired voice, massaging her scalp. "It was supposed to be Killian's birthday present, to drink one glass for some special occasion."

Mary Margaret smiled and patted her daughter's head, offering comfort.

"I know, Emma."

"It cost a fortune and they drank the whole barrel on a movie night!" the sheriff almost screamed in frustration.

"Well," Marry Margaret raised her eyebrow in a teasing way. "It was not just a movie night. It was The Pirates of the Caribbean Night."

"_YO-HO-HO AND A BOTTLE OF THE RUM..."_

Emma groaned again, hitting her head on the table.


	5. Harbor

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

_AN: Thanks for captain-k-jones for beta'ing._

He watched the horizon, breathing hard. His hand shook and he had to grip his hook to stop it. His flask lay next to him on the bench. He looked at it, licking his lips absentmindedly. The thought of rum was tempting, especially with the presence of a bottomless container. Magic had its advantages.

He reached toward the flask, but did not touch it. A deep frown graced his features. No, he would not do that, he would not give into temptation. This was not the time for that.

"There you are." David's voice brought him back to reality. "I have wondered where you had disappeared to. Should have known you'd be here." The prince sat down next to him.

Killian kept his eyes on the harbor, his posture tense when he tried to shrug his shoulders.

"Am I that predictable?" His question was flat, tired.

David rolled his eyes. The gesture reminded the former pirate of Emma. It still astonished him, how such things could be a matter of inheritance. _Genetics_\- Henry would say.

"You are a pirate." The prince mocked his accent a bit. "Besides the harbor is your place for thinking. Figure out you would go here with everything that's happening."

Killian shrunk a little more. A warm hand touched his shoulder.

"It will be fine." David gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"How can you be so sure?" His voice was barely a whisper, stuck in his throat. Looking up, he met his friend's sympathetic gaze.

"Cause you have done this before."

"I have?" The astonishment in that question made the prince smile.

"Of course you have. With Henry and Neal...You're going to be a wonderful father Killian. You already are."

David words worked like Emma's magic. They soothed his mind.

"Thanks, mate." A wide smile appeared on his face.

"No problem." The prince patted his back. "Now, move your butt and go home to take care of my daughter!"

Killian did just that.


	6. Quiet Moments

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

_AN: Thanks to may beta captain-k-jones._

There are days where he wonders, how did he ever get so lucky.

Days spent swaying in the swing while listening to the waves of the sea from the porch of their cottage. When the gentle wind brings the salty smell of his former mistress making the air more fresh, more appealing.

When he can play with her golden locks and watch her eyes shine while she talks mundane matters with her mother. Her strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils, a happy smile making his heart beat faster. Her slender hand absentmindedly holding his hook.

When Henry runs with the little prince down the beach. The wind bringing their joyous laughter to his ears and a smile to his face.

When his mind is free of all burdens, the painful memories gone, and a glass of rum in his hand.

He feels the urge to sing to heavens or thank whatever gods that are watching over him for allowing him to have these quiet moments before the next disaster strikes.

He often looks at David during these days and shares a silent look with him. Knowing that the prince knows his thoughts without him uttering a word. He also knows the importance of these quiet moments. Moments where they can enjoy somewhat of a normal life.

Killian alway salutes him with his rum then. A gesture that is never left without a response from his mate, be it a raised glass or an eyebrow (the prince still tries to mock his habit).

Funny that they started as enemies on the opposite sides of barricades when now they share this unexplainable bond. Friendship is one name to call it, but it goes deeper than that. Despite David's pretending that Killian's courtship of his daughter does not exist.

They are more similar than either of them would ever admit. Brothers in arms, protectors of the most precious princess in all the realms. Although they are both aware they would not hear an end of it if one of them would call Emma Swan a precious princess.


End file.
